Shayera Hol: Daughter of Darkseid
by Historyman 14
Summary: When Darkseid takes over Thanagar, he finds a baby. A ideas comes to him. Now, behold Shayera Hol, the Daughter of Darkseid!
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own any** **characters, but OC's and the story itself. Hope you like.**

 **Thanagar. A fell hours after it's fall to Apokolips.**

Darkseid grin as he rode in his personal war machine as it, and his troop travel along a road of the world of Thanagar, a world that was now his. It was right after he and that old fool Highfather had traded sons for a armistice. A armistice, for a time, will last, but will fall apart. Goodness had name Highfather son 'Scott Free' a odd name, yes, but it did not matter. Soon, Scott Free will be train, and Orion, the son had traded, will follow in his footsteps, he knew it to be sure.

As for Thanagar, you see, Darkseid needed more soldiers. His last few battles before the trade had wreaking his forces a bit more then he like. It was after the trade that he thought about 'added' a few worlds to boost Apokolips army's. And Thanagar was on top of the list.

The Thanagarians had suffered a great lost to the Gordanians (He also destory the Gordanians whine he was at it) Oh, the Thanagarians fought long, and hard (Brave, but foolish) but in the end, the Thanagarians fell to him, as all will in due time. Kalibak, Steppenwolf, and Vundabar was at the capitol, putting down some of the last hold outs. Kanto was off world, hurting down Thanagar leaders that was able to get off world. Goodness was already rounding off orphans and sending them off to the orphanages on Apokolips. Oh sure, Highfather demanded him to stop his attack on Thanagar, and the other worlds, but Highfather would not risk war soon after the trade. Yes, everything seem to be in place for Darkse...

A cry. A small, and little cry. Something that he would not deal with, but this one cry, it was both a calling, and painful to him. At first, he thinks it's just his New God mind playing tricks of some kind with him, but the crying continued, and it only got worst.

Darkseid orders his men to stop. He steps out of the armor war machine. He would deal with this himself. He look for the source of this troubled cry and kill it. He sees a half destroy home, most likely from a mortar attack. He can hear the crying from it. Darkseid enters the ruin home, looking for the cry. He steps over a body of a male Thanagarian and enters the room to his left. They, in a crib, was the source of the crying. A baby, female Thanagarian. What? This? This was the reason of the crying? The reason of his headache? No matter. It would be dead soon.

Darkseid walks right up to the crib, and looks down at it. As he power up his Omega beams, the baby stops crying and looks up at the New God. This actually made him a bit confused. This had never happen before. Even small things like this knew it was the end was near when they saw Darkseid. Now this one. This one was looking curious at the New God. Then, the idea came to him

The area he was in was home to some of the greatest warriors of Thanagar. The fighting here was rather bloody. The thing was a child of one of the said warriors. The dead Thanagarian must have been the father, or a another family member before the mortar attack. The idea was so, great, so powerful. He would...'raise' this baby, train her to be a warrior of Apokolips. A warrior...for him.

He picks up the small one, and takes her to his war machine. "Lord Darkseid. Why do you have a child?" Some of the soldiers ask. One set of Omega beams, and the solider is no more.

* * *

 **Apokolips. Two days later. Darkseid** **Palace.**

Darkseid had call his Elite for a meeting. A important meeting at that. Kalibak. Granny Goodness. Steppenwolf. Virman Vundabar. Desaad. Kanto.

"My Elite." He said to them as he enters the meeting room. "Two days ago, the world of Thanagar fell to us. The victory has made us stronger in many ways, but one stand out. Not manpower. Not Resources. Not a new jumping off point. No, our great gain is this." A subject carry the small Thanagarian (Shayera Hol, as he learn the baby name when he order them to find anything good in the ruin home. One which was a mace made from Nth metal)

The Elite looks at baby Shayera. "Um...i don't get it." Said Kalibak. Darkseid sigh. His love for the late Suli was the only reason he had not kill his idiot of a son. "You see. The Thanagarian you see before you will be Apokolips champion. Each and everyone of you will train her in your skills."

Vundabar walks up to the baby and looks at Shayera. "Lord Darkseid. I mean no disrespect, but are yu..." Shayera then bit one of the Prussian looking man finger. Hard. "Ahh! Let out!" He yells as he try to get Shayera to let go, and the others of the elite laugh they heads off. "I think i am going to love this one!" Say Granny Goodness.

Darkseid smiles as the others tell him of they ideas for Shayera training, and Vundabar getting his poor finger free from Shayera. Yes. Everything was going according to plan. he love this idea of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apokolips. 6 years later. Open area**

"But i don't what to kill it!" Yell the little Thanagarian that was Shayera Hol, the oversize mace in one hand. She was yelling about not wanted to kill the dog laying in front of her.

"Do you what a another beating, dear?" 'Ask' one Granny Goodness, with Darkseid looking on. This was a part of Shayera training. Training to be his champion. Each of his Elite was to train her to a master of each of they fields, but she must not die. He already put 6 years into this. To have her die now would be a great waste of time, and he been down a Elite, or two. He also needed Shayera to be more...independent. Whine her loyalty to him was of great importance. Darkseid needed her to be more flexible, and free thinking so she can be the warrior he wanted. A risk? Yes, but he did not become Darkseid and not take risks.

"No! But he done not a thing wrong, Granny! Daddy! Help!" She call to her 'father' Darkseid thought of something. 'Yes, Granny Goodness, why don't we gave her something to 'help.' At first, Goodness was a bit confused, but then realize what her Lord meant. Smiling, she took out a needle, fill with a little something, and injected it into the dog.

"Um...what's Granny doing?" And then Shayera got her answer. The dog jump up, it's eyes was now blood red. It's teeth was like knives. It was now twice it normal size, and it look at Shayera. It charge at the poor, little Thanagarian. "Ah!" Shayera try to run away, but the mad dog jumps on her. "Daddy! Help!" She call for help, but does not a thing. Same for Granny Goodness. They do not help. Just watch. Shayera needed to do this on her own.

"Help!" She cry out, as she try to hold the mad dog back, but her strength was failing. As a last resort, she takes her mace and bust it into the head of the dog. It goes down, but Shayera keep on beating it, till they was no head. As she clam down, the little Thanagarian drop her mace, and let out tears. Darkseid was pleased by this. "Very good, my Daughter." The New God said to his 'Daughter .' "But Daddy! I kill it!" She kept on crying. "Yes, but it attack you. This is your lesson. Attack first before your foes attack first.

* * *

 **Apokolips. Year 7. VR** **Training Facility.**

Darkseid was overlooking the virtual reality battle before him. It was Shayera vs Vundabar. And What a battle.

So far, the Thanagarian had show to have a great mind for strategy, and such. She had won minor battles, but not a major one againstVundabar. This might be the case before him.

Here was the layout of the battle: Shayera was to defend a major city on a river, and Vundabar was to take it. His force move from the south and west, bombing the city and then sending out the tanks, and such. So far, half the city had falling, but Vundabar had lost a bit of his men. The battle could go either way.

Now, it looks to be that Shayera had pick to abandoned city. Darkseid did not like this action. If she was to be her warrior, she must let her foes any was then, that the little Thanagarian use her little surprise. She had already blow up the bridge to slow down Vundabar army, but this was her true ace. She had put charges in the metro's, and high buildings. When she push the button, and all hell happen. The ground fell out from Vundabar army, sending them to they doom. It was after this, did Shayera army came back, and attack. In the end, win for Shayera army.

As Vundabar goes out to blow some steam about loosing to a 7 year old, Shayera just smile at her win.

So did Darkseid.

 **OOC: S** **horter? Yes, but still, i hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apokolips. Year 12.**

Darkseid watch from his pearson hover ship as his uncle, Steppenwolf, train Shayera. She has done great in the last few years. Now, he would push it 'to the next level' as some would say.

Right now, Shayera was learning how to fly a hover bike. Now, Shayera did not need to learn to fly a hover bike pre say due to her wings, but she must learn how to use a large amount of weapon, and equipment if she is to be his warrior. So far, besides the start, she had learn rather fast. Now, The New God wanted to see if the Thanagarian had taking her lessons to heart. She better have.

He calls over his uncle. "Yes, Lord Darkseid?" Steppenwolf ask as he fly's over. "Steppenwolf. My daughter is a fast learner, is she not?" Darkseid ask the 'question.' "Why yes. Even i am a bit surprise." Darkseid turn from her, looking back at his 'daughter.' "I wish to..test her today. "Of course, my lord. What do you have in mind?"

"Try to kill her."

"Excuse me, my lord?"

Darkseid turns back to his uncle. "I wish to see if Shayera can stand her own in a true fight. If she can, that she is one step closer to becoming my warrior. If not...well. You should know." Steppenwolf look at his lord, but he should not be surprise, and he himself wanted to see if the Thanagarian could fight like her people 10 years ago. "I call up 5 of my best men, my lord." And with that, Steppenwolf fly's off to call his men, as Darkseid smile. This should be good.

Shayera, on the other hand, did not have a idea what her 'father' was up to. Yes, she was out here to learn how to fly a hover bike. But why? She got wings, and she could out fly any of these things? So why did she have to learn? (She did...sort of like using them, but still.) As she waited on her hover ship, she say about 5 soldiers, also on hover bike. She could also see they had some serious fire power with them. Was this a part of her training?

That's when one of them fire a RPG at her.

"What the hell?!" She yell as she dodge it. The others started to fire at her now too. "Father! What's going..." But he was gone. He had left, and Shayera did not even notice. The soldiers got closer, and the Thanagarian take off.

Her hover bike was fast, but so was the soldiers trying to kill her. Shayera gets out her pistol, and fires at them. They dodge it. She sees a old junkyard, and fly's to it. They try to follow thought, but Shayera throws a hand grenade at very large pair of junk. It lands on one of the raiders, killing him. That left 4.

As they continued, her hover bike takes a hit to it's engines. She quickly ditch and fly's. "About time." She's get out her mace, and charge at the soldier, dodging they shots. She bust's in one's head, and the other in the gut, falling to his death. However, before she could get the other two, one shot in her in her left wing. Shayera goes down in killer pain. As lands near one of Apokolips fire pits. The two soldier lands and get ready for the kill, but they got a another time coming!

Shayera throws another grenade. One is kill, whine the other lose a leg. Shayera, when with the pain due to the hole in her wing, gets up, and kicks the soldier gun away, and start to beat the poor man half to death with her mace. He is now near death, but Shayera is not done with him yet. She drags him over to the side of the pit, and is able to push him in.

Meanwhile, back at the place, Darkseid and Steppenwolf had watch the whole battle from secret cameras that Darkseid order to be put in for this. As for Shayera little battle, she may have been wounded in the wing, but the 5 soldiers was all dead, the last one getting throw into a pit. Sure, Steppenwolf will need new men, and Shayera would need to heal the wing...

Everything had gone according to his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**New world** **conquer by** **Apokolips. Year 16.**

Shayera watch her prey from her hiding place in the 'training facility.' She knew father and Kanto was also watching from some Darkseid main ship. She must not fail her father. Not now. Not here. Not ever.

For this, she was to kill some soldiers from a new world father. They look New Gods, but had blue skin, and red eyes. They fought hard, but it was foolish to fight Darkseid and Apokolips. Always has, always will. They was 50 of them. All was members of their world Special forces. Elite, but they will fall. Fall to the Daughter of Darkseid herself!

The set up was a wooden area with a small village. Most was in the town, the others was in the woods. Shayera was to fight them in a indirect way. She was by a waterfall, with a good over-look of everything. Checking her equipment, mace, gun, small bombs, flashlight, and everything was in good. she flap her wings, and took to the air. She was only in the air for a little bit before landing. She knew the soldiers would have they eyes in the sky. Her father had told them about her, saying if one of them kill her, they would get set free. What big lie! If Shayera fail and die, her father would make the poor soul beg for Omega Beams!

She use her wings to hove. She heard two voices, and duck behind a tree, folded her wings in. Two soldiers came, nervous as can be. _"Well, this will be easy."_ She thought as she thought on her first action. She pick up a good size rock, and threw it over they heads, landed hard a whine's from them. Thinking that was her over they, they ready they guns, and slowly, and nervously, made they way over. She move like the night behind them. And before they knew it, Shayera breaks the neck of one, and before the other could say, or do anything, she bash his face in. _"Two died. 2 to go."_

She found the other two by a large boulder. Looks like they made camp, and was waited on the other two to come back. Poor them. They had no idea the two was about to die. Making her way around them in a quiet manner, she got on top of the boulder. She got out two of her knives, waited till they both was laying on the it, and jump on both of them, with knives to they necks. They was dead before they knew it. Pulling her knives out, she clear the blood other them, and using her binocular, saw the village. Shayera smile, and flew out to kill the others.

* * *

 **Village.**

The main way to the village was a bridge that goes over a river. They was 6 guards, 4 on top, and two under it, on the catwalks. She pick to use the catwalks. She hid behind a part of the supports. When the first solider walk over, Shayera grab him, and broke his neck. Before the other one could report that his buddy was gone, the Thanagarian came out and shot him with him with her gun with the silence on.

Walking over the body, the Thanagarian goes up the staircase. A another guard with his back behind her. A another one died. She goes from hiding place to hiding place, to they main base, a city hall of sorts. It was also they armory. Idiots. After killing a officer, and taking his keycard, she enter the base and made her way down to the armory. No guards. Idiots. Shayera enters and took a few things. A Sniper rife. Some explosive charges. She rig some around the armory, and then left. She enters a tall building, and court down from 10 to 1. When she gets to one, she set them off. The whole base was blow right to hell, taking out much of the Special forces.

The ones that was still alive was trying to rally and find her, but she got out the Sniper rife out started to take them out. One by one, they fell. Yes, she had to a another building after they had figure where she was, but she just flew to a another building and kill some more.

After a whine, they was all dead. Shayera comes down to main street and sees father ship coming down to land. It landed, the ramp came out, and out came Darkseid with Kanto. "Incredibile! Molto Bene! You have great skill, Lady Shayera." Said Kanto, praising the Thanagarian. Her father just grin. "You have done well, my daughter, however, you can not rest yet." He said to her. "Can't be that bad." She did not notice the worry look on Kanto face.

* * *

 **Apokolips**

"Ahhhhh!" She cry's out in pain as the energy pass into her body. She was in DeSaad torture room. Her father was off to the side, just...just watching!

You see, when she, Kanto, and Darkseid, Kanto said he was sorry, and knock her out cold. When she woke, she was laying on a table. DeSaad and father then enter. Darkseid had said she must prove to him that she could withstand the worst of pain, or something like that.

That was 5 hours ago. So far, she been stab, poison, electrocution, beat up, pull to the breaking point, set on fire, and so much more. Father had even let DeSaad pull her wings! Her WINGS! Oh God! The pain from that just by itself! One had been pop out of her joint.

More energy. "Aahhhhhh!" DeSaad just smile. "So...you had enough? You give in?" he ask her. Shayera lifted her head, look at him, and spit in his right eye. "Why you little!" He turn up the power to 7, and the most horrible pain fill her body and mind.

She let out the most god awful scream that even made DeSaad take a step back and Darkseid himself look at her. Her body look to have gone limp, her head down. DeSaad walks up to her to unlock her cuffs. "Looks like she coul..." A punch to the face knocks him down. Before him is a bloody, badly hurt, and enrage Thanagarian he have ever seen in his life. "YOU!" She yell. "My Lord! Hel..." He try to get Darkseid to stop him, but just stood they. In his mind, this was interesting development.

Shayera beat DeSaad to a half a inch of his life. She kept on beating him till Darkseid walk over, and makes her stop.

"Very good, my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Apokolips. 20 something year.**

Shayera smile as her half brother, Kalibak, came at her. She flew up to dodge his attack, and then kicks him with both feet to his face, sending him back a bit. She then flew up a little, and then nosedive right into him, sending him hard into the ground. Before Kalibak could react, Shayera takes him by the hair, and hits him hard in the face, sending him now into a wall. He use his Beta club to block some of her attacks, but she knock it out of his hand, and then start to beat him with her mace.

"Give up?" She 'ask' to her half brother. In-stand of saying anything, he jump on her, taking her to the ground, and start to beat her face. This happens till Shayera caught one of his fists, and started to break it. Kalibak yells in pain as Hol own fist hits him in the face. Hard. It sends him off of as the Thanagarian picks up her mace, and start to beat him even harder. Kalibak then falls to the ground. "Now..give up?" Kalibak was in too much pain to say anything. She sighs, and then goes over and picks up a half destroy dragon tank. She then start to beat Kalibak with it. "Say it, and i stop." She told him in between hits. "If not..." A hit. She lifts it up for again for a another hit, but then a weak Kalibak say "I...giv...up..." "What's that?" Bang! A another hit. "I can't hear you." Bang! Another hit. "I...give up." He said at least.

She smile and throw the tank off to the side. That's when over father came over. "Very good, my daughter. You have once again proving yourself to be a mighty warrior in my eyes." He looks at Kalibak as Kalibak try to get up. "I will deal with you later." And then turns back to Shayera. "Come. The time to give you something to help you on your next step is here." He walks back to the Palace with Shayera right behind. What could he mean by 'Next step?' What did he wanted to give her? Why not have a subject, or one of the Elite give it to her?

They enter the Palace, and into the main map room. The main map room is when Darkseid plans his many invasions of worlds for his quest for the Anti-Life Equation. With the Equation, father will bring true order, and peace to everything in this mad Universe.

In the middle of the room was a big glass case. In the case was battle armor of blood red and black. The chest piece had a black Bird of Prey, going for the kill.

"Shayera." Darkseid started to say. "You have come far. From the day you was born, your mother knew was you to rise to greatness and be Apokolips warrior." Shayera about how she was born. The Gordanians, her people arch enemy, had taking over the Thanagarian homeworld of Thanagar. Her father had lead Apokolips armies to fight the Gordanians. That is when Darkseid meet Shayera mother. They fell in love, but sadly, she had die when her mother gave birth to her. Father was not able to bring her back, and her last words was to rise they daughter to be the champion.

"With my training, you have grow into the warrior me, and your mother saw you would be. Today, you shall be apart of my armies to the world of Jayd. You are task with finding a outpost that the government and military would go and foolish try and keep fighting me. You will fins this base, destroy it, and kill anyone in it." Shayera look at her father. "But father, Kanto would do better. Let me be at your side. Let me attack the capital!" She try to reason with him. Darkseid just look at her. "You question me?" He 'ask' as realization hit Shayera. "N..no, father. I am just...asking why me fo...for this?" She ask him, hoping she had not cross the line. "My daughter. Whine you have come far, they are many things you must learn first before you are truly ready for such actions." "Yes father."

"Good. You leave now."

* * *

 **Jayd.** **Jayd mountains.**

Shayera flew up and high in the sky over the mountains as she search for this base. In the background, you could hear and see the battles as Apokolips forces destroy all thous foolish enough to fight. She love this armor father had order to be made for her. It had all sort of tricks.

She soon found it, built into the side of the mountain. She could see a small building with a balcony and about 5 soldiers. This was more then easy. Getting out her mace, and a knife, she flew right at the building. With a warcry, she bust the head of solider open and throw the knife into the neck of the one next to the first one. The other 3 quickly saw what happen had happen and open fire at the Thanagarian. She dodge they shots and then pick up the body of the first dead one, and threw it at them. It hit two of them, and before the last one could react, Shayera broke his neck. The last two she shot. She found the the elevator to the base itself, and then the keycard she needed.

Knowing the soldiers here would have most likely saw what she did to the others and would get ready to blow her away. She got on top of the elevator and true to her train of thought, as soon as the elevator doors open, a hell of leaser fire and bombs tore it to bits. After that, a few soldiers move over to it. As soon as two enter, she jump down, and she kills them with her built in wrist knifes. The other are about to shot her, but she is faster. She turns on her personal shield, blocking they attacks. she got up, turns it off, and charge at the soldiers, mace in one hand, and a handgun in the other.

She makes short work of them all, and they was about 100 of them. The hardest of them was in some hangar with tanks, fighters, and APC's. She destroy it by firing at the fuletanks in the back. She soon reach the saferoom for thous who would try to led a rebel group against her father, but before she could open the door, a large green fist bust out and sent her all the way down the hall. Shayera got up and saw her new foe. A Green Lantern. This one looks to be a female Jaydian with Red hair.

The Lantern look piss sends a bust of green energy at Shayera, but Shayera turn on her shield. The Jaydian sees this, and stops her attack, allowing the Thanagarian to attack. She charge at the Green Lantern. The Jaydian dodge her attack, and jump over the Thanagarian and over down the hall. The Lantern turn user her ring and summon a rope dart and sends it at the girl from Apokolips. Shayera blocks this, and comes at the red head. The Green Lantern summon a spear and block the Thanagarian mace, and push Hol back. She then summon two dual blades. The two dual till Hol grab the Lantern by the throat and threw her into a door, sending her into the room. She flew in, and try to smash the bitch, but the Jaydian move out of the way just in time. The GL re-summon the spear and goes at Shayera. The two block and dodge. The Lantern charge and try to impale Shayera, but the spearhead broke when she try to. The Thanagarian take the broken spear and and throws the Lantern into another door, this one leading up. The Jaydian goes up the staircase, with Hol right behind. She finds herself in a open area in the mountains.

She rush at the Lantern, but the Jaydian fly's up and then summon a bow and arrows. Said arrows came right at Shayera. She just smile and flew up after her, dodging all the arrows that came her way. She then use a tractor beam on her wrist to pick up a large rock and throws it at her. The Jaydian bast it...only to see the Thanagarian come right at her and bash her with the mace. The Green Lantern is sent into the ground hard. Shayera start to nosedive at her for the kill, but the Jaydian recover faster then the Thanagrain thought she would . For that, she got hit by a blast of green energy, and she crash into the ground as the Jaydian Lantern got up. Suddenly, a Steel Whip wrap around the Jaydian Lantern, and shock her, causing her to yell in pain. Shayera and saw it was Lashina! Lashina was the leader of Female Furies after Big Barda had fled Apokolips with her boyfriend, Scott Free. Bitch! And she never like Scott, but here was the thing. Why was Lashina here? Before she could think of reason way, the Lantern recover, getting out of the whip and use her ring to wrap Lashina whip and the throw her into a wall. Lashina landing on her feet as Shayera rush at the Jaydian and this time, caught off guard. She beats the Green Lantern like crazy. The Jaydian try to form a shield, but then Lashina came over, and wrap her Whip around the Lantern ring hand, and gives her a even more powerful shock, and then the Thanagrain finish her a punch to the face. She is out cold before she hits the ground.

With the Green Lantern down, Shayera turns to Lashina. "What are you doing here? I thought father had order the Female Furies to attack the capital?" Lashina just gave a sexy smile and said "He did, but your old man order me to do a check up on you, wings." Wait...she she just call her wings? Before Shayera could say anything, Lashina come over and gave Hol a kiss on the lips. Shayera cheeks turn red. She could not think. Lashina then broke the kiss, and look over at the Lantern. "So...what do with this little one?"

* * *

 **Apokolips. A day later.**

Both Shayera and Lashina bow to Darkseid as they enter the throne room. "You may rise." The two did. "My daughter. You have done well. The world of Jayd is now my. Thanks to your efforts, any insurrectionist that dare rise will be destroy much more easier." After that...kiss. The two had gone over and kill the government, and military officials. The officials had too much in they little Green Lantern. Too bad for them. "I heard that you fought a Lantern, and with support from Lashina, bested her. Very good. Your victory over her gives more proof to all that you are Apokolips warrior. For your victory, i shall gift your with her as a pet. You may with whatever you what. Now go." The two bow again and left the throne room.

"So, you got a nice little pet. Can we share her?" Ask Lashina. Shayera just look at her. After Jayd had falling, and the Jaydian was put in a cell (Which they learn her name was Laira Omoto) Shayera had remember. Years back, a Lantern name Raker Qarrigat had led a attack on Apokolips. Qarrigat and her father fought, but their battle interrupted by the Guardians, who announce a truce and agreement with Darkseid: neither will interfere with each other's territory. She had worry a war might between Apokolips, and the Green Lantern Corps, but she had learn that Jayd was no longer Green Lantern Corps protection due to a unknown event, thous letting father attack. Laira had disobey orders and had gone to her world to fight Apokolips. Big mistake.

And they was a...another matter to deal with.

Lashina.

Shayera stop and turn to Lashina. "Lashina. I what a answer, and i what it now. Why did you kiss me? Tell me now, or they going to have to clear the floor and walls for weeks." She threaten the Female Furie. Lashina just laugh and got up close to Shayera. Shayera wanted to back up, or yell at Lashina, but could off. "Silly bird. I did it because your hot, sexy, and i like the way you fight." She said as she touch Hol breasts. Once more, Shayera could not think. No one had ever touch her like the way Lashina did. It felt..so good, and nice. Shayera felt hot. And then Lashina kiss, but this time, Shayera kiss back.

* * *

 **Hours later.** **Shayera room**

Shayera and Lashina had gone to Shayera bedroom, and made sweet, sweet love in the bed. Shayera had lost her virginity to Lashina. And she fucking love it.

As Lashina lay on Shayera chest, she stroke Lashina hair. She felt happy, and hope this was not some one time thing. Lashina look at Shayera. "So...wings...your happy?" She answer with a deep kiss. "So...is this one time only, or are we a thing now?" Her new girlfriend answer with a another kiss.

"So...what we do with our new toy, the Lantern girl Laira?"

Shayera thought for a second, and then smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apokolips. A few days after the fall of Jayd.**

Laira slowly open her eyes, but quickly wish she did not. She found herself tie up, hanging in the air, and arms and legs stretch out. She try to use her ring, but found it was gone! She had on normal cloths on. She look around and found her on a balcony over looking what look like hell. Mass pits of fire was everywhere. Oh no...she was on Apokolips! But how!? She try to remember, and she did.

Darkseid had attack her world, and the Guardians just let it happen! She was a Green Lantern! And she could not be allow to save her own people! You see, the reason why the Guardians did not help was that her father Kentor Omoto had order that 'Not one Lantern would to go even near Jayd.' Why? She did not know, but she had never seen her father so..broken up. After Darkseid had attack her home and the Guardians would do nothing, she flew off on her own to save her people. She had been order by her father to protect some base. She try to get him to let her fight on the frontline, but he would not. Everything was fine till... _She_ had to show up and beat her. Beat Her! A Green Lantern! It made no sense!

Just then, the door open. And enter Shayera Hol, The Daughter of Darkseid, and Lashina, The field leader of the Furies. AKA, the two bitches that attack her, and kill her people leaders. "You!" She yell as best she could, but still weak from the fight. She got a shock from that. "First. Don't yell at me, or Lashina." Said Shayera as she walks up to control panel, most likely a part of the device. "Now, i am going to give you one chance. Join me, and Apokolips, or i will make your life a living hell." Said Shayera, doing something with the panel. "Like hell! I never join, you bitch! How about you just... AHHH!" She was stock even more. "What did i say?" "Go to hell!" A another stock. "The Guardians will come for me!" Laira yell at the Thanagarian. "Oh really?" Question Hol. "From what i know, Jayd was not under Green Lantern Corps protection anymore. I also know you had not completed your training, and my father and your Guardians have a truce.

Laira look at the girl as if she was mad. The fact of that they knew Jayd was not under Green Lantern Corps protection anymore did not surprise her that much, but how did the bitch know she was not a full Lantern? And what the hell was she talking about a truce? Laira, but before she could say anything, Lashina cut in. "I don't think her old bosses ever told her, Shay."

"Your right. I think we need to tell her" Said Shayera. "Once a upon a time, they was a Green Lantern name Raker Qarrigat. He got the idea that the Lanterns could beat my father, so the Guardians gave him a army to fight, but was slaughtered en masse by our yellow Parademons. The idiot and thous that was left regroup with and attack again, using stolen Parademon weaponry. Again Raker faces my father. Your Guardians interrupted the battle and announce a truce and agreement with father: neither will interfere with each other's territory. My father demanded only one spoil of war: Raker Qarrigat. The Guardians agree and abandon Raker on here."

Now Laira really thought the girl was mad. That never happen. They was no Raker Qarrigat. They was no fail attack on Apokolips. Unless...No. That was not it. The Guardians would not try to hid what happen. Sure, they all got a stick up your asses, but they would not do something like that. "Still don't believe me? Fine." The Thanagarian walks over to a box, and pulls out what looks like a rifle, but's it is yellow. "Took me a whine to find it, but here your proof. This is the very rifle Raker Qarrigat use to fight my father. I sort of like it." She threw it to Laira feet.

"...I still don't believe you..."

"Well, i wear you."

* * *

 **A week later.**

A bloody and weak Laira was throw into a large, open room. For the past week, Shayera and Lashina had beat her in every possibly way. They stock her, kick her, pull her to the breaking point, burn, shot a few times, and so much more. And yet, she had not broken yet! _"I got...i got to stay strong! For the_ _Corps! For father!"_

Her train of thought was was broken when a part of the wall open and Shayera and Lashina was behind some glass. Shayera had just gave her lover a small kiss before they got started. "So...Laira...you ready to gave up?" Hol got her answer when Laira got up and bang on the glass, trying to break it so she could kill the two. She got a another electric shock for that. "I thought the girl would learn." Said Lashina as Laira got up.

"Laira. I got a offer for you." The wall at the end of the area open up, showing the outside. "You can get outside, your home free. If not..." Laira just look at her. Was she serious? "What? That's it? What i got to do, bitch? "Easy, just get outside. They be a ship waited for you." Laira look at her, but then took a deep breath, and took her first step. She got shock. "What the hell?!" "Oh, i forgot. The whole floor is electric." Laira thought on what she could do. _"This might be my only way out of this hellhole! I could get back to Oa, and then i show the bitch and her bitch what i am really made of!"_

Laira started to walk to her exit, pain entry her body from the ground. As she took a another step, she got closer to her freedom, but at the same time, her body started to burn. Her people could take a lot more pain then others, but after a week of torture, it was taking her toll.

Just as she was two steps from her freedom, her body could not take it, and she pass out.

* * *

 **3 weeks later.**

Shayera Hol, and Lashina enter Laira cell. The ex Lantern was on the floor. "So...Laira. What's your answer?" Laira look up with broken eyes. Yes, Laira had been broken. You see, after her fail try to freedom, the two did all sort of stuff to her. Even use some of Desaad old ideas. Even made her fight for her life against some of the mad beasts of this world. In time, she lost it.

"Yes...master Shayera Hol, and master Lashina." Said Laira.

The two smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**World: Unknown. Few days since Apokolips attack. A few years later**

On this world, it's name not really imported, was home to a race of humanoid bugs. They was peaceful, but could put off a fight. Sadly, that means nothing as Darkseid set his eyes on the bug's people world. They fought long and hard, but they could not stop the armies of Apokolips. The end of the war was near, and it's architect will win it.

The Bugs last strong hold was surround by Darksied armies close in for the final kill, but suddenly, they stop. A full stop. All of Apokolips stop fighting. The bugs look at the other, confused. Why did they stop? What was Apokolips armies up too? Suddenly, they heard a noise. Something like a fighter going in for a kill.

And then they knew why the armies stop.

 _She_ was here! The Daughter of Da..

The side of the wall blow up, and they she was. Wings out, and piss off. All the soldiers open fire at her. She either dodge, and let her shield takes the hits. She rush at them, taking heads, arms, legs off with her mace. Waves came at her, but she kill them. Darkseid soldiers came in right behind her, taking down they foes. Soon, Shayera finds the leader. He looks at her, and then what is left of his men. He knows he can't fight any longer. He surrender to Shayera.

Yet a another world to father.

She smiles.

* * *

 **Apokolips 1st fleet.** **Darkseid flagship. In orbit around the world.**

The Lord of Apokolips look out the widow at his fleet. Yet a another world to add to his Empire. His Daughter had done well here. The Capital was capture on the first day, she destroy they power grid, and much more to win here. He was waiting on her to return to him. He believe it was time for something a little...new. Something, a little higher.

Shayera walks in, body armor still on. She gets on her knees and bow to him. "Father. The last stronghold have falling. This world, and it's people are now your's to rule." She said to Darkseid. "Very good, my Daughter. Once more, you have proving your are my Daughter, and Apokolips true champion. All thous who face you have falling, or broke before you. Key worlds have falling thanks to your effects. And so now, i give you this mission." He turns to the computer, and a screen came up. It show what like to be a large, old space station. "This station was once control by a powerful empire. Said empire have since falling, however, i believe that they may still be something of great value, files of something, i believe. You may rest for a few hours, but then you shall be on your way."

Shayera just stood back up. "Yes Father. It shall be done." She left the bridge. And Darkseid just smile some more.

* * *

 **Apokolips 1st fleet. Darkseid flagship.** **Shayera room. A few hours later.**

Shayera, after some love making with Lashina, and Laira, the Thanagarian was busy getting ready for her mission. Whine getting on her armor, Lashina move behind her, and hug her. "So...what the big boss sending you to do this time?" She ask with a kiss to the ear. Shayera smile, and said. "Some space station. Father thinks they may be files of some kind and he whats them." "So your a Delivery girl now. I knew the day would come." Lashina laugh as she move to put something on. "Don't worry, i been back in a few hours. What the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **Space Station.**

Shayera landed her ship in of the hangars that still work. She got out, and look around. Place look like a warzone. As if someone fought a very large battle, and no one clear it up after it was over. Gun holes, dry up blood, the whole nine yards. She sort of like it. Reminding her in her early days on Apokolips

She move to the main control rooms. The computers they should still be working. Entering the half destroy room, she goes to a half working computer, and starts to look for the flies. She soon finds it. It does not have a name, but this got to be it. She starts to download it when she hears something. She looks around, mace ready, but finds no one. _"Must be hearing things."_ She thought as the download finish. She took out the chip, and turn...

Only to get a fist to the face, sending her though the wall. As she picks herself up, she sees who her attacker is.

Orion

Darkseid son.

Her half-brother.

'So it's true. You the Thanagarian that fights for Darkseid." He said to her. She try to rush him, but he blocks her attacks, and sends her into a another wall. "Well, it's good to see you too, brother." She said with a bit of hate as she is able to uppercut Orion, and with her mace, sending him into the ceiling. She kept up her attacks with her mace. only for Orion to dodge a swing, and tackle her to the ground. "Look! Darkseid is just using you! He's not even your real father! He's.." "WHAT!?" She yell at him with rage. He DARE tell her that Darkseid was not her true father! That she was just a pawn! How DARE he! She turn on a trap on her armor, giving Orion a electrical zap, causing great pain for the Son of Darkseid, that pain become greater when she got her mace back, and beat him. She then could hear yelling. Others from New Genesis. Gods dammit! She is able to knock Orion, and gets out her Mother Box. The reason she did not use it was because they might have been Anti-teleportation devices on the Station, but right now, she could care less. The boom tube opens, and she rush in.

* * *

 **Apokolips**

A boom tube opens in Darkseid throne room. Everything got ready for a attack, but Darkseid himself. Out come Shayera. She looks like she fought Orion.

"So, my Daughter. Do you have the files?" He ask her. Shayera walks up to her father, and gives her the files. "You may." "Thank you, father." And with that, Shayera left to the Med room, whine Darkseid just smile.

Her fight with his son had gone well.


End file.
